


Яд разлуки

by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Для Гермионы нет ничего хуже ожидания.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Яд разлуки

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено заявкой в рамках командного феста однострочников.  
> Гарри Поттер/Гермиона Грейнджер: «День прожить, тебя не видев, словно чашу яда выпить».

Тик-так, тик-так. Время, бессердечное и неуловимое, движется вперед. Гермиона глядит на часы и ненавидит эти упрямые стрелки. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, не желаете чаю? — участливо спрашивает Роберт Фоули, и Гермиона, наконец погрузившись в отчеты, сдержанно кивает. 

Чай, кофе ли — не имеет значения. Гермиона осушает кубок с ядом до дна каждый божий день. У нее под глазами фиолетовые тени и такой мрачный вид, что коллеги в Министерстве обходят её по широкой дуге. Но Гермионе все равно — исцелить её способен только один человек. 

Гермиона делает глубокий вдох и углубляется в бумаги. Так можно не думать об остальном и выполнять свою работу. Которую, черт возьми, она действительно делает хорошо. 

Ей приносят чай, и Гермиона делает глоток, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Руки чуть дрожат, но она умело скрывает это за стопкой пергаментов. Некстати вспоминается, что _тогда_ Сириусу тоже оставалось несколько дней до двадцатидвухлетия, и из горла Гермионы вырывается хриплый смешок.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — снова обращается к ней Фоули, — возможно, вам стоит немного отдохнуть? Правки к закону мы можем обсудить и завтра.

— Нет-нет, мистер Фоули, — спешно качает головой Гермиона. — Мне не нужен отдых, я вполне способна работать. 

Начальству нет нужды знать, что она уже неделю ночует на диване в своём кабинете. Потому что в опустевшем и ставшим мрачным доме просто нет сил находиться: он бы отравил её еще сильнее.

— Гермиона, — Фоули перехватывает её руку, взлетающую над пергаментами, — если хотите, я поговорю с министром.

— В этом нет смысла, мистер Фоули, — мрачно хмыкает она. — Связи нет, а поисковую группу отправлять еще рано и опасно.

— Неужели у Кингсли нет никакой лазейки?

— Запасной канал также недоступен, — отвечает Гермиона, но рука все равно сжимает заколдованный галлеон в кармане мантии. Может, именно сейчас?..

Но монета холодна, и Гермиона буквально чувствует, как яд разливается по венам. Интересно, испытывал ли Сириус то же самое? 

Дверь распахивается, но Гермионе это совершенно безразлично, пока она не слышит голос:

— Мистер Фоули…

Она резко оборачивается, и сердце пропускает удар. Живой. Потрепанный, весь в золе, мантия порвана в нескольких местах, но живой.

Гарри не успевает произнести «Я хотел бы поговорить с Гермионой», как она уже влетает в его объятия, не в силах оторвать глаза от родного лица. Роберт Фоули тихо шутит что-то про любовь и молодость и оставляет их в кабинете вдвоем. 

— Прости, — смущенно шепчет Гарри, — они везде расставили защитные сети, так что мой патронус растворялся в воздухе, не проплывая и метра. А монету я где-то потерял. 

— Ненавижу тебя, Гарри Поттер, — Гермиона ударяет его в плечо, не обращая внимания на собственные слезы. — Когда снова захочешь порисоваться и рискнуть жизнью, просто скажи мне — я сама тебя убью. 

— Гермиона, — он тепло смеется, крепче прижимая её к себе. — Авроры часто уходят в рейды.

— Но не на десять дней, Гарри Поттер! Я места себе не находила! Думала, ты уже не вернешься! 

— Как я мог? Ты бы тогда воскресила меня, чтобы уже собственноручно убить.

— Идиот, — возмутившись, Гермиона снова пытается его ударить, но Гарри только уворачивается и хохочет. — Придурок! Адреналиновый маньяк!

— Какой, прости?

— Ад-ре-на-лин, Гарри Поттер! Гормон есть такой, знаешь ли.

Гарри тянется её поцеловать, но неожиданно замирает и уже серьезным тоном произносит: 

— Я не думал, что этот рейд так затянется. И совсем не ожидал, что ты будешь так волноваться. 

— Неизвестность отравляла меня. Каждый чертов день. 

— Последние Пожиратели, Гермиона. Я не мог оставить их на кого-то другого.

— Знаю, — отвечает она, понимая, что злость на него исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Гарри нежно и осторожно целует её, и Гермиона окончательно расслабляется в любимых объятиях. 

— Выходи за меня.

— Гарри…

— Я серьезно, — он быстро целует её в нос. — Каждый день разлуки — пытка не для одной тебя. 

— Я соглашусь только при одном условии…

— Никаких рейдов?

— Дурак, — смеётся Гермиона. — Никаких рейдов без меня. Я должна быть уверена в том, кто прикрывает тебе спину. 

— А как же ваша кабинетная работа, будущая миссис Поттер?

— Буду совмещать, — она беззаботно пожимает плечами.

Сражаться плечом к плечу с Гарри у Гермионы всегда получалось гораздо лучше, чем покорно ждать. 


End file.
